This invention relates to a cantilever shelf bracket assembly.
Cantilever shelf brackets of various types have been known for many decades. In recent years, public interest has been shown in elongated cantilever shelf brackets of extruded construction, as of aluminum. Examples of such brackets are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,301 and 4,385,565. Such brackets enable a wood or composite shelf of predetermined thickness to be lockingly engageable into a bracket recess so as to be tightly sandwiched between an underlying support and an overlying support. While such arrangements are effective, it is sometimes desirable to be able to accommodate shelves of widely varying thicknesses and of different materials.